Cable tray systems are utilized in many applications wherein electrical conductors, typically large gauge electrical conductors, are required to operably link remotely located electrical components. The cable tray provides a rigid structure which is anchored along a predetermined pathway to facilitate the routing and support of electrical conductors therealong.
The known cable tray structures are typically formed of a series of xe2x80x9crungsxe2x80x9d or support members transversely arranged between parallel side rails, with the side rails being supported along the predetermined pathway. Heavy sections of large gauge conductors and/or groups of smaller gauge conductors are supported by the cable tray and in this way are securely routed to remotely located electrical components along both indoor and outdoor paths. Typically, the conductor pathways are chosen so as to confine the conductors along areas such as ducts and/or conduit channels.
Several factors influence the desirability of cable tray systems. Such factors include the ease in which the cable tray can be installed and configured, the ability to customize the structure of the cable tray system framework to existing structure and to compensate for uneven weight distribution, and the ease in which the cable tray system can be anchored at desired locations.
In order to provide a cable tray system whereby such factors as ease of installation and customization are provided, it would be desirable to provide a modular cable tray system which includes modular center spine sections that can be interconnected to form a continuous pathway and having adjustable cable support members that can be located at any position along the center spine to provide an improved flexibility in cable tray system configuration.
The cable tray system of the present invention is primarily directed to applications wherein electrical conductors, typically large-gauge electrical conductors, are required to operably link remotely located electrical components. The cable tray system provides a rigid structure which is anchored along a predetermined pathway to facilitate the routing and support of electrical conductors thereon. The present invention relates to a cable tray for supporting conduit thereon. The tray comprises an elongated spine section which includes a first and a second section channel which extend along opposing first and second surfaces thereof. The tray has a plurality of support member assemblies which have a plate end and a support end opposite the plate end. The plate end of the support member assembly engages the first and second section channels, and includes at least one fastening aperture. The support end extends away from the elongated spine section. The tray also has a plurality of fasteners for threadably engaging the at least one fastening aperture of said support member plate end. The fasteners secure the support member assemblies at a desired location along the first and second section channels whereby support member assemblies are slidably positioned at a desired location and fastened thereto to provide a custom arrangement of support member assemblies about the spine section. The cable tray system is preferably constructed of an aluminum alloy.